Mount Sinai ADRC: Core Satellite (Neugroschl) | PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goal of the Satellite Core is to ensure that the Mount Sinai Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (MSADRC) has an adequate representation of minorities, particularly Latinos, as they are the predominant Underrepresented Group in our local community, and are at greater risk for dementia. Our innovative outreach programs, based on community based participatory research methodology, coupled with our flexible strategy for doing research evaluations, have made this core successful. The Satellite Core is committed to building bridges with this underserved, under represented community, to foster trust. In the upcoming cycle, we will continue to disseminate culturally and linguistically appropriate information about cognition, diabetes and dementia, and to incorporate feedback from the community to tailor outreach and recruitment efforts. We will achieve this goal by using evidence-based methods based on our research and knowledge of the neuropsychological and medical profiles of this demographic, to accurately diagnose the individuals that come into our center. We work with the Outreach Recruitment and Education (ORE) Core to disseminate information and translate new knowledge to health professionals, trainees and the lay community. The Satellite Core is responsible for the recruitment and retention of Latino participants for the MSADRC Clinical Core, to comprehensively characterize these subjects and to facilitate participation in biomarker collection and other clinical studies. The activities of the Satellite Core represent a collaborative effort involving close participation with the ORE Core and the Clinical Core and the Administrative Core, as well as a partnership with the New York State funded Alzheimer's Disease Assistance Center (ADAC). Working together, through numerous community outreach efforts including surveys and focus groups, we have been able to identify cultural barriers participation to research to create a network of community partnerships. Our Satellite Core efforts are integrated into the Clinical Core, but allow for additional community based and home based testing, effectively making it a Satellite without Walls. This strong foundation for the recruitment and retention of culturally diverse participants, allows for successful recruitment of Latino subjects, and we look forward to reaching out to other Mount Sinai communities (for example Mount Sinai Beth Israel) to expand our efforts. We have made contributions to National Alzheimer's Project Act (NAPA)'s primary goal to prevent and effectively treat AD by 2025 by increasing participation of Latinos in clinical studies, in helping to meaningfully characterize this population to facilitate the assessment and diagnosis of these individuals.